


In The Dark

by DarkerThanDisney (Kairyn)



Series: Son of Jafar [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gang Violence, M/M, Not all good feelings, Porn with Feelings, Underage Prostitution, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/DarkerThanDisney
Summary: After their breakup, Harry still goes to Jay. Even though it's probably bad for them both.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Series: Son of Jafar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a thing that just sort of was in my head and now it's not. For context that Jay doesn't realize... this was written with the intention of it being their first anniversary officially broken up from Uma's schemes. Of course Harry can't just say that and that he misses Jay and Jay is way too caught up in trying to make it to the next day to realize it. So instead they have this feeling ridden encounter and resolutely don't talk.

"Jay."

Jay paused and turned. He wasn't particularly surprised to see Harry standing there at the corner Jay had just walked past. Harry was mostly hidden by the shadow of an overhang that was very lopsided as one support was splintered nearly in half. Jay's black eye from the most recent fight throbbed. "What?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before pushing off from the wall he was leaning against. "See yer shiner's come in," Harry said.

"So's yours," Jay said. Harry's face was just as bruised as Jay's was, after all. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "Saw ya walkin' the market 'fore the fight. Nah a whole lot there."

"And that's your business, how?" Jay asked, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't like this particular line of conversation.

"Yer short ain't ya?" Harry asked. "Ya got tha' ugly scowl on tha' says there weren't nothin' worth anythin'." Jay didn't bother to dignify that with a response, although Harry was right. There wasn't enough in the market today to make his quota. Jay hated that Harry could tell just by the look on his face. Jay would have to get better at hiding it.

Harry pulled a few crumpled and tattered bills out of his pocket and held them up. Jay stared at the money for a minute before looking at Harry again. The pirate didn't look smug, at least, but he didn't look welcoming either. The silence was rather awkward, but Jay didn't know what he should say. Harry waited for a moment before sighing. "Yer jus' gonna have ta go out an' get it later if ya don' do it now. Unless ya rather fuck a fat ol' slob instead a me."

Jay felt his face burn. With that choice (that wasn't really a choice at all), Jay snatched the bills from Harry and stuffed them in his pocket. "What'dya want?" he asked as he glanced down the alley to be sure nobody was around.

Harry jerked his head to the side. "In here," he said. Harry opened the door that the overhang covered. It was too dark to see inside, and just walking into an unknown room was stupid, but it was off the street, so Jay wasn't about to complain. Harry could want it right there in the alley. He had before.

Jay blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to the very dark interior. The light coming in from the open door was just enough to make out a hammock hanging from some rafters in the corner were several large, rusty pipes were running down. There was a chair and an old box but nothing else. "One a my hidin' spots," Harry said. "Don' use it much."

"Shocking," Jay said as he stepped further inside and started undoing his belt and fly.

Harry caught his hand. "Hey. I wanna do tha'," he said before kicking the door closed. Jay huffed but allowed Harry to turn him and guide him back toward the hammock. They backed up a few more steps in the dark until the fabric hanging from the rafters caught around Jay's thighs, and he tumbled back into it. "Damn it!"

"Sush," Harry said as he worked at Jay's pants. "The wall there's thin," he said as he guided Jay's hand back and up to the pipes running through the corner of the room. "Hold on there. Don' let go."

Jay frowned, but Harry had unzipped his vest and was kissing down his exposed chest. As Harry nipped and sucked, he finished undoing Jay's pants and pushed them down. Jay wanted to tell Harry to lay off the kisses because they didn't do that anymore, but he didn't. Part of him (that he was trying very hard to deny existed at all) wanted to pretend that maybe there was something real buried down deep in Harry if he was still doing things like that.

Jay shifted and used the pipe to hold himself steady as the hammock moved under him. Harry dropped Jay's pants to the ground as he kept tasting the caramel skin lower and lower on Jay's body. "Harry-"

"Don' talk," Harry said immediately. "I don' wanna hear it."

Jay closed his eyes for a moment and pushed down anything beyond the fact that he was being paid for this. Harry grabbed Jay's thighs and pushed them up and apart. Jay couldn't quite help the gasp of surprise as he fell more fully into the hammock as his legs went into the air. The pirate wasted no time in dragging his hot mouth down Jay's muscled abdomen to where his cock was. Jay closed his eyes even tighter and gripped the pipe above his head as he fought to not react as Harry licked his way down.

How was Jay supposed to be quiet for this?

Harry's fingers dug into the flesh of Jay's thighs as he took Jay's length into his far too hot mouth. Jay couldn't quite help the noise that escaped, although he was glad he managed to not cry out Harry's name. Little moans and whimpers kept trying to escape, and Jay had to bite his lip to keep them from getting loose while Harry seemed to forget for a minute who he was actually sucking on. The slow, steady sucks and the little flicks of his tongue quickly had Jay rock hard. It felt too good, and yet it hurt inside Jay's chest because it felt too much like before.

Jay gasped aloud despite himself as Harry swirled his tongue and sucked even harder than before. Harry pushed Jay's legs further up, and Jay had to hold on tight to the pipe to keep from being pushed off the hammock entirely. Jay let his head fall back, his hair tumbling down to the hang beneath him as Harry teased Jay's tip with his tongue. This wasn't fair of Harry. To be acting like this when they both knew how everything had crashed and burned.

Harry's lips dragged slowly over every inch of Jay's shaft as he slowly bobbed his head. Jay struggled to get air into his lungs and not gasp or moan at the same time. His mouth was so hot, and the suction so intense Jay wasn't sure how he hadn't climaxed already. His whole body felt like it was trembling as Harry slid his mouth down again and took even more of Jay's cock back in.

Jay couldn't quite help himself and let go of the pipe with one hand to grab Harry's head with it. His short hair was a familiar feeling between his fingers and gave him some illusion of being grounded even though he couldn't actually feel the ground at all. Harry didn't protest the grip in his hair like Jay thought he might; if anything, he sucked harder and pushed Jay's thighs further apart. Jay felt dangerously unbalanced in so many ways as Harry oh so slowly sucked him off. His lip was starting to throb from how hard he was biting down to keep from calling Harry's name over and over again.

He was so damn hard, and Harry flicked his tongue again across his sensitive head, making him jerk and gasp. Too many of those and he might cum. Harry lifted his head and blew cool air across Jay's wet skin. Jay couldn't help the gasp and jerk that made the hammock sway a little. Harry moved, and Jay opened his eyes. There was barely light coming into the room through cracks in the door that backlit Harry's wiry form. Harry straightened as he slid his hand along Jay's leg and directed the thief to hook his ankle around some of the thick ropes holding the hammock up to the ceiling. "Stay," Harry said before going to his knees again. Jay felt a minor jolt of panic at how exposed he was tangled up in the hammock with his legs hiked up, but Harry didn't actually do anything to prevent Jay from unhooking his ankle if he wanted. Plus, Harry wrapped his mouth around Jay's cock again and drove all those worrying thoughts right out of his head.

With one hand free, Harry pressed his fingers inside Jay's backside while still sucking hard on his cock. Jay couldn't stop the cry from escaping that time and quickly bit his lip to prevent any others. Harry's digits were quick and somewhat impatient in direct contrast to the slow, steady blowjob he was giving. The difference in sensation made Jay's head swim, and he could do little but hold on to Harry's hair and the pipe to stop himself from falling.

Harry knew Jay's body too well and could reach that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside with only a few thrusts of his fingers. Jay whined and tried hard to not let it get to him as Harry brought him closer and closer to climaxing. His fingers were relentless and twisted in every way that Harry knew to drive Jay crazy. That was playing dirty, but Jay wouldn't dare call him on it. Jay was afraid if he opened his mouth, he'd say something he'd really regret. Like begging Harry to stop pretending. Jay wasn't sure how much he could take.

Harry's tongue swiped across Jay's aching cock one last time before he straightened. Jay lifted his head again so that he could see Harry undoing his pants in the dimness. Jay let his head fall back and closed his eyes, not wanting to give anything away in case Harry could see his face that well. 

Jay could feel Harry lean across him and the precum-slick tip of his cock pressing against his backside. He shivered and held onto the pipe with both hands. He couldn't keep the cry as Harry pushed forward inside. He was slower than normal, and that made it somehow more intense. Jay could feel every thick inch of him, pressing deeper and burning with familiar friction. 

Lack of air burned his lungs, and Jay was forced to gasp to get it back even as Harry's leather-clad hips pressed into Jay's backside. The metal of the zipper dug uncomfortably, but Jay was too busy trying to figure out what way was up and which was down. Harry's mouth was at his neck, and out of pure habit, Jay found his voice again. "No marks," he breathed against Harry's shoulder.

Harry grumbled something too low for Jay to make out before starting to move his hips. Jay bit his lip again and used his grip on the pipe to keep from being sent into the wall. He could feel the hammock and, therefore, his whole body starting to rock as Harry took hold of his hips and moved. 

It wasn't as rough as the first time Harry bought him after their breakup, but it wasn't the tender loving in Harry's bedroom or up in the crow's nest either. Jay tried to put those memories way back in his mind behind as many doors as possible as Harry settled into a hard but slow pace. Harry's cock was a familiar burning friction pushing into his backside, and as much as Jay hated to admit it, he didn't hate the feeling. Harry had the knowledge to take Jay to the limit of what was comfortable and find the right angle to get the best reaction. It wasn't fair of him to use that knowledge now, but Jay couldn't stop him either.

Harry leaned up and bit down on Jay's ear, causing his already short breath to catch hard. The hammock continued to sway, and the wooden beam above them that it was drilled into occasionally creaked as they moved. Jay wrapped his leg that wasn't tangled in the hammock around Harry's waist from habit and pulled the pirate closer. Harry didn't protest and let his hands stroke Jay's sides before settling on his hips again.

Jay felt tears building in his eyes and let his head fall as far back as he could, not wanting Harry to see them. Harry was slowly building up the speed of his thrusts, letting the rocking of the hammock work with his motions to fuck Jay harder than before. Jay was able to adjust to the change without too much trouble even though each hard thrust of Harry's hips made little gasps and moans try to escape again. 

It was so hard to be quiet when Harry was being like this. Jay had to fight every single second to not cry out Harry's name or something else too telling. He couldn't ask Harry for more, it would open himself up to far too much pain after. Jay's eyes were still burning with tears as Harry's mouth wandered like a molten hot brand. 

Harry pulled back enough to unhook Jay's leg from his waist, and he half rolled Jay onto his side. Jay was a little confused but knew better than to protest as his legs were now both up to one side. Harry gripped Jay's backside and spread his cheeks before pushing deep again. Jay gasped, as the new position made Harry feel even bigger somehow. "Damn. Tighter this way," Harry grunted before starting to thrust forward again. Jay had a slightly harder time adjusting to the new position but was able to do so after a couple dozen thrusts from Harry's hips.

Jay felt rust come off from the pipe from how hard he was gripping it to keep grounded as he was pounded into. He didn't think the attempt worked because mentally, he was spiraling with no idea if he'd fly off or not. The lack of solid anything beneath him was disorienting. All Jay could focus on was Harry's cock pushing deep into him over and over, and the pipe he was clinging to. The hammock seemed to be moving quite a bit, and his hair was swaying beneath him. It was even harder to keep quiet as Harry fucked him.

Jay's own erection was throbbing between his legs, but Jay didn't dare let go of the pipe to try and tend to it. He was afraid he'd get fucked right off the hammock and onto the ground if he didn't hold on. Harry was muttering something, but Jay was pretty sure it wouldn't be smart to try and listen to it. Probably just insults about how much of a whore he was. Jay didn't want to be reminded of how much Harry hated him while they were actively having sex. Bad enough that he was reminded every time they came face to face in the streets.

Harry's hand slid up Jay's bare and sweat-damp leg while his other tangled in the long strands hanging down. Jay gasped as his head was pulled back from that grip until he was arched awkwardly on the hammock. He really did feel like he was about to fall off. Harry's mouth wandered all over Jay's exposed neck while his free hand continued to wander Jay's body. The thrusts of his hips had slowed a little bit but had gotten no less hard.

After several minutes where Jay felt he might shatter, Harry pulled back and unhooked Jay's leg from the hammock. "Roll over." Jay huffed in annoyance and from general lack of air, but he obeyed and rolled onto his stomach. Harry directed Jay to rest his knees on the edge of the hammock, and Jay had to spread his legs obscenely far to keep any sort of balance. Harry ran his hands over Jay's backside for a moment before gripping both toned globes and pulling them apart, exposing Jay even more.

Jay was glad for the dim light because it was embarrassing. Luckily, he wasn't left like that for long, and he whined as he was again filled with Harry's cock. Harry grabbed Jay's hips again and started pounding forward with abandon. Jay found it even harder to not allow the rocking motion to send him into the wall and had to brace his whole body against the pipe to stop it. The tension in his body only built as Harry found his fastest and roughest pace yet.

Jay could only see the faintest of lines in front of him of the pipe that he was gripping and his own hair in a mess around him as he was taken hard. The whole world seemed to be swirling from the lack of solid ground, and he was fighting to stay steady despite that. Jay knew more and more noises were escaping despite his teeth bruising his own lip, but there was little he could do about that. At least he wasn't crying out Harry's name.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Harry froze. Jay froze as well, panic making him stiffen, and his heart skipped several beats. "Harry? You in there?"

Gil. 

What the hell?

"What. Gil?" Harry growled out as his fingers dug into Jay's hips.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

Harry made a noise that sounded like frustration. He was still balls deep inside Jay, and even Jay could tell he was probably close. "Yeah. Fine. Go away."

There was a pause. "Are you having sex?" Jay nearly broke into hysteric laughter even as tears built up in his eyes again. What even was his disaster of a life anymore? Jay was just glad that Gil hadn't opened the door and gotten an eye full of him spreading his legs. "Harry?" Gil called, sounding worried.

"Yeah. So beat it," Harry ordered.

"Alright. But Uma's looking for you," Gil said.

"Fine!"

There was a pause and then the sound of footsteps getting fainter. "Sorry 'bout that," Harry said, his fingers relaxing a little bit. Jay didn't know how to respond. Say it was alright? Because that wasn't true. Say it wasn't alright? Harry probably wouldn't care, and it wasn't like he'd set it up. There was another, slightly longer pause. "I'm gonna finish up..."

Jay nodded, not having any words for this situation. Harry started rocking his hips again. He started off awkward and somewhat jerky but quickly fell into his rhythm again. Jay bit his lip and felt the tears he'd been fighting this whole time overflow. Everything about this was not right. It felt good, but it hurt in some deeper way that Jay couldn't recognize nor process. Whatever flecks of fantasy had been holding him together had been shattered by Gil's interruption.

Jay wasn't even fully aware of Harry finishing, but he was aware of the hand suddenly jerking him off. Caught off guard, it only took Harry a few minutes of reaching around him to make Jay spill his load too. Jay panted to catch his breath, leaving his head bowed so that his hair blocked any possible view in the darkness.

Harry slipped free, and Jay could feel his cum seeping down his thigh a moment later. Jay shakily got off the hammock and retrieved his clothes. Harry fixed himself silently. Whatever this had been, it was now just uncomfortable and awkward.

By the time Jay got dressed again, he had thought he'd managed to regain his outward composure, although internally, he felt like he was about to shatter. He subtly wiped his face of any residual tears as he fixed his hair and pulled his hat back on. "We done?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

Jay nodded and double-checked that he had everything before slipping out of the room. He needed to go get drunk. Immediately.


End file.
